el sueño de la bella durmiente
by caritopotter
Summary: como el titulo dice es un historia de la bella durmiente estilo potter, lo demás tendran que averiguar cuando la lean
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está situada en el sexto libro

**Hola a todos**

**Soy nueva en esto de escribir fic así que les pido paciencia hace tiempo que tengo estas historias en mi cabeza pero tenia cierto miedo a que me lanzaran tomates y lechugas jajaja,**

**En un principio este fic iba a ser de tres capítulos pero cuando empecé a escribir me surgieron nuevas ideas**

**Pido sugerencias y si hay faltas pido disculpas pero la verdad es que después de escribir este capitulo no leí nada ya que de seguro lo borraba todo.**

**Espero que les agrade**

**Un beso a todos y ya no me alargo más**

**Esta historia está situada en el sexto libro.**

Harry Potter no era un joven feliz, a pesar de estar en un casa que mirándola desde fuera se veía perfecta, el número 4 de Privet Drive no era el lugar de ensueño de este chico; vivía con sus desagradables tíos los cuales aprovechaban todos los momentos posibles para atormentarlo, porque desde que tiene uso de razón se dio cuenta que nunca fue su sobrino favorito, despreciado y humillado….

No, el nunca seria parte de esa familia, aunque tuviera lasos sanguíneos, cosa que lo alegraba de sobremanera debido a que nunca tuvo un real aprecio por esas personas.

-todo esto se debatía mientras estaba acostado mirando el techo, o suponiendo que lo estaba haciendo, ya que, sus pensamientos viajaban a otro lugar…

-Sirius- Dijo suspirando

A partir del día que supo que Sirius era su padrino y que no era culpable de la muerte de sus padres, se sintió parte de algo, a pesar de que siempre tuvo el cariño de los Weasley, Sirius era diferente, era lo más cercano a sentir lo que era tener un padre.

Porque tenía que morir- … en el fondo él sabia que esa estupida necesidad de salvar a todos había sido la culpable de su muerte.

Desde que llego a casa de sus tíos lo único que había hecho era pensar, lamentarse (que llorón harry jajaja pero yo en su lugar estaría igual) y imaginar lo que seria de el sin la ayuda y consejos de su padrino, más ahora que estaba creciendo y se estaba interesando en las chicas….

De recordar su desastrosa historia con Cho lo hacia pensar que el no estaba echo para esto de entender a las mujeres…

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil? Podía enfrentar a Vodemort pero no lograba aguantar los celos infundados de ella en relación a Hermione y su llanto, eso era lo peor.

¿Será que todas las mujeres serán igual de lloronas? Si era así el prefería ser célibe

De repente un ruido proveniente de su ventana lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y vio a pig la lechuza de los Weasley, a penas la vio, se levanto más rápido que un rayo y dejo pasar a la despistada lechuza, la veía entrar y se preguntaba porque Ginny le había puesto ese nombre tan raro a la lechuza, al acordarse de Ginny medito que ahora ella era más cercana a él y podría decirse que la conocía mejor, ya habían pasado los episodios en donde ella no hablaba delante de él, o colocaba el codo en la mantequilla, definitivamente ella ya no era la misma niña , ahora la podría considerar de su amiga.

Quito del pico de la lechuza el pergamino y leyó muy emocionado:

_Harry: _

_¿Cómo estas? Han pasado semanas desde que nos bajamos del tren y no he tenido muchas noticias tuyo. Hermione me dijo que tenia que respetar tu decisión de estar solo por lo…… bueno por lo que paso en el ministerio, pero creo que es hora de que vayamos a salvarte de tus tíos, Fred y George tienen muchos productos nuevos que quieren probar con tu primo ( no creo que a ti te moleste). _

_Aquí todos te extrañan, además necesito que me ayudes, no aguanto más a mi hermana, desde que se puso de novia con Dean esta insoportable, sabes Harry de escriben todos los días, yo creo que ya te olvido, no te lo había dicho harry pero tu eras mi candidato numero uno (por no decir el único) para ser mi cuñado pero creo que ya no es posible y lo peor es que Hermione la apoya, es una traidora, ella no sabe lo que es mejor para mi hermana._

Ron y sus ocurrencias, el y su hermana, definitivamente el ya había dejado de lado todo lo relacionado con las chicas, pero porque sintió de repente a su estomago rugir cuando leyó que Ginny era novia de Dean, seguramente era hambre. Trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y siguió leyendo…

_Hermione esta aquí hace una semana y esta de acuerdo conmigo (es raro pero cierto) de que te vayamos a rescatar así que iremos el jueves a las dos de la tarde, no iremos tan temprano porque son vacaciones y no me puedo levantar antes, siempre discuto con mi mamá y Hermione por lo mismo._

_Amigo te necesito para que me ayudes con todas estas mujeres que tienen por entretención molestarme, te espero._

_Ron. _

Cuando termino de leer esta carta no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Sus amigos nunca cambiarían, pero así con discusiones y todo los quería, habían sido un gran apoyo en los momentos más difíciles. Ellos nunca admitirían en el fondo que se tenían cariño aunque sus interminables peleas era su forma de demostrárselo.

Ron le escribió que el jueves lo iría a buscar y hoy era……. Si hoy era jueves… seguramente la lechuza se había perdido en el camino y se demoro varios días en llegar. Por primera vez agradeció la pereza de Ron.

Solo le quedaban dos horas para arreglar sus cosas y el no era el rey del orden, cosa que siempre le criticaba Hermione. Tenia todas sus cosas tiradas por el piso y en su escritorio, si ella viera su "orden" seguro que se caería de espaldas, pero pensaba que era un perdida de tiempo ordenar tanto si tarde o temprano volvería a estar igual, así que lo que hizo fue tomar todas sus cosas como pudo y las puso en su baúl ¿pero porque ahora no cerraba? Tendría que empujar las cosas y pensó que Dudley con su gran peso (si parecía luchador se sumo jajaja) solo le bastaría con colocar su gran trasero para aplastar todas sus cosas.

Se le había olvidado el detalle de avisarles a sus tíos de la llegada de los Weasley y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, puesto que salio apresuradamente de su cuarto y se dirigió al primer piso, donde estaban viendo televison, mientras su tia petunia sobrealimentaba a su pequeño bebe como le decía ella.

Con paso firme Harry de dirigió a su tío y le dijo

Los Weasley me vendrán a buscar para que pase lo que queda de vacaciones con ellos-

Y que te hace pensar que te dejaremos ir- dijo su tío

los Weasley son esa gente desagradable que tiene el pelo de ese colos espantoso- dijo tia Petunia

Harry ya no aguantaba mas a sus tíos, además ellos eran los desagradables.

esta bien chico te dejaremos ir para que nos sigas molestando pero espero que nadie en el vecindario vea entrar a esa gente indeseable a mi casa.

A Harry ya no le importo lo que decía sus tíos y subió a su habitación a esperar que llegaran a salvarlo como decía Ron…

**Así concluye este primer capitulo que es como un prologo a lo que vendrá.**

**Creo que he leido tantos fic, que debe tener un poco de cada uno, no es que sea una copiona pero yo creo que han tenido una gran influencia sobre mi, no se si a ustedes les pasa.**

**En fin un beso y espero que no se hayan aburrido con mi historia**

**En el próximo capitulo empezara a trazarse el curso de la historia. Espero subir pronto el capitulo dos **

**chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez**

**Este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia**

**Espero que guste**

**Y está demás decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen que son exclusivos de la multimillonaria JKR. Que aunque yo no sea muy buena escribiendo, realmente lo disfruto y espero mejorar para que ustedes también disfruten lo que escribo.**

**¿Qué les pareció la noticia de la película? Yo realmente estoy indignada, hacen lo que quieren con los fans, yo hasta tenia contador de día para el estreno de la película, snif grr en fin así es la vida del fans incomprendido.**

**Agradecimiento a** **Bloody Blacky**** por lo que me escribió**

**Realmente todas las opiniones son aceptadas para que mejore, esa es la idea, de ir mejorando con sus ideas.**

**También un saludo muy especial para ****GinnyScar**** y xime potter weasley**** por sus palabras de aliento, esas son las cosas que te dan animo para seguir escribiendo. Son muy lindas las dos.**

**Un beso a todos los fanáticos de Harry. **

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, los Weasley todavía no llegaban y Harry estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Para pasar el rato hizo varias cosas: empezó leyendo la guía telefónica para memorizar los números de teléfono que empezaban con 26. Después de aburrirse de eso se puso a mirar las partículas de polvo que se veían en el aire. Luego opto por contar el número de baldosas que había en la cocina de la casa, pero nada de estas geniales y útiles ideas para matar el tiempo le sacaba de la mente su aburrimiento y preocupación por la demora de sus amigos.

Esto no le estaba gustando, era raro que ellos no llegaran a la hora, así que mientras esperaba rezaba, porque tenía el presentimiento que Voldemort tenia mucho que ver en esto.

Cuando estaba resuelto a ir en autobús noctámbulo a la casa de Ron, se sintió un estruendo en su habitación.

¡Oye, que fue ese ruido! Espero que no sea una de tus cosas raras- le dijo Vernón con la vena del cuello a punto de explotar.

Con mucho cuidado tomo su varita, ignorando lo que le decía su tío, subió sin hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Lupin y Tonks, lo cuál fue un alivio, ya que, se estaba preparando mentalmente para luchar.

Lupin, mirando por todos lados para ver si Harry estaba solo, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a él con una cara que reflejaba preocupación- Perdón Harry por aparecernos aquí pero hubo un problema con tu traslado a la Madriguera.

Fue Voldemort ¿cierto? – dijo Harry mirando enfurecido hacia la ventana.

Si Harry, interceptaron la lechuza de Ron y estaban esperando que salieras para atacar. No sé como se enteraron de la protección que te entrega esta casa.

En ese momento el chico se estaba preguntando como Lupin se pudo enterar de lo que estaban tramando los mortífagos. Y ¿si era una trampa?

Mientras tanto Tonks miraba entusiasmada los afiches de quidditch que estaban en la pared y sin despegar su vista de ellos dijo- te preguntaras como nos enteramos y si es una trampa, o ¿me equivoco? –dirigiendo su vista directamente al chico de los ojos verdes.

Harry odiaba que usaran legeremancia con él. Le recordaba a las fatídicas secciones con Snape, las cuales no lograron que aprendiera a cerrar su mente por completo, ya que, el viejo grasiento (como le decía Harry y casi todo Hogwarts) lo molestaba y lo torturaba solo por el echo de ser un Potter.

En vez de hacerme la vida imposible debería lavarse el pelo y puede que consiga novia, la profesora Sprout podría ser, aunque pensándolo bien dudo que ella tenga paciencia para aguantar a ese viejo amargado.

Tonks seguía mirándolo y esbozando una sonrisa le dijo - No Harry, no use legeremancia y luego te preguntaras qué como yo se lo que estuviste pensando y eso es muy fácil de responder. Primero tengo que decir que no eres una persona muy espontánea, a decir verdad eres un poco predecible (a Harry no le estaba gustando esta conversación) y segundo es que en estos tiempos todo el mundo es desconfiado.

Basta de palabrería niños - dijo Remus con aire imponente.

Harry avisa a tus tíos que nos vamos, tenemos poco tiempo, nos deben estar esperando en Grimmauld Place.

Pero Remus a Grimma… - iba a replicar el chico, pero antes que terminara la frase, el licántropo le respondió:

Las explicaciones para después, hace lo que te digo y cuando lleguemos te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras, pero si te sirve de algo los Weasley se trasladaron a Grimmauld Place por seguridad y si no llegamos en 5 minutos tendré a una Molly Weasley ahorcándome alegando que tenía el alma en un hilo por no llevarte a tiempo.

Esa mujer si que tiene carácter, cuando algo le molestaba no tenia reparos en decirlo, en eso se podría decir que Ginny era idéntica a su madre, a Harry se le vino a la mente esa vez que…

¡Harry apúrate!- dijo Tonks ya exasperada por la lentitud del joven.

Después de que Harry le avisara a sus tíos, se aparecieron en la casa de Sirius, bueno realmente era la casa de Harry aunque él se resistiera a esto.

Al aparecer en esa casa, Harry lo primero que divisa es a la señora Weasley con los brazos en jarra pidiéndole explicaciones a Remus por la tardanza, hasta que dirige su mirada a él llenándolo de abrazos; luego llego el turno de Ron que lo saludo diciéndole al oído – hasta que llegaste amigo- .Después vino el turno de Hermione que lo abrazo casi de forma tan asfixiante como la señora Weasley y por ultimo estaba la pelirroja que se dirigió a él con una mirada y luego le dijo:

que bueno que llegaste Harry- y siguió su camino sin siquiera volver a voltear.

Ron mirando a Harry y hablando a en voz baja para que Hermione no escuchara dijo- Notas lo que te digo, si apenas te miro, siendo que hace algunos meses atrás eras "Harry el chico de sus sueños", esa enana no perdía ocasión de hablar contigo, y ahora apenas si te miro.

Ron no seas exagerado puede que halla tenido otra cosa que hacer- le comento Harry, pero en el fondo pensaba que la pelirroja actuaba extraño con él y aunque no quería admitirlo le dolió mucho su recibimiento.

Pasaron los días en Grimmauld Place y todo estaba casi en orden para Harry, siendo el casi, el estar en esa casa teniendo el constante recuerdo de Sirius y por otro lado el comportamiento de la pelirroja que lo seguía evitando, tratándolo como otra pared más del lugar. Las únicas veces que mantuvieron una "conversación" fue cuando la señora Weasley los mando a desinfectar el ático y Ginny le pidió ayuda para que levantara unas cosas para después seguir limpiando en silencio y cuando Harry le pregunto si había visto a Ron y ella le respondió – Creo que lo vi por ahí- y luego se fue rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Harry ya no aguantaba más esta situación así que le preguntaría a Hermione que diablos le pasaba a Ginny, ya que, la falta de interés hacía el por parte de la pelirroja realmente lo estaba obsesionando. Se imaginaba preguntándole a Ron sobre su hermana y su actitud frente a él, no definitivamente a él no le preguntaría, era la persona menos atinada para estas cosas, además que podría pensar que el estaba interesado en su hermana pequeña, pero eso no era cierto, ¿o si? No, definidamente Hermione era la candidata perfecta para esta misión.

Mientras pensaba cuando podía hablar con Hermione sobre el "asunto" como lo llamaba el dentro de su cabeza, vio entrar a alguien a la habitación que compartía su amiga con la pelirroja- seguro es Hermione- pensaba el joven. Hace un rato le había dicho que iba a buscar unos apuntes para que él y Ron repasaran algunas materias antes de entrar a clases (algo que realmente ni Ron ni él quería hacer). Este el momento propicio para encontrarla sola, ya que no quería que su pelirrojo amigo supiera que la actitud de su hermana lo tenia trastornado, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la causante de sus problemas.

Ella estaba de espaldas y no se percato que Harry abrió la puerta. Cuando éste la vio se quedo sin palabras, ahí estaba la joven pelirroja tranquila pintando un retrato que desde la distancia en que estaba el chico no se lograba distinguir. Además estaba tarareando una canción. Nunca se había dado cuenta que Gin tenia una voz tan bonita, y ¿de cuando que le decía Gin?. Mientras la observaba se sentía confuso y se apoderaban de el múltiples interrogantes que ahora no podía responder porque el espectáculo que estaba presenciando le tenia la mente nublada.

Cuando pensaba que no se podía poner peor la pelirroja mancho su polera con pintura y no tuvo mejor idea que sacársela; en ese momento Harry ya no reaccionaba, quería correr y no ver a Gin así, pero sus pies, sus inútiles pies se les ocurrieron en ese preciso instante dejar de funcionar, o ¿realmente era él el que no quería moverse? eso era algo que no tenia claro y mientras su mirada iba de sus pies a la pelirroja paso algo que no esperaba, Ginny se dio vuelta para buscar otra polera y se encontró frente a frente con él. Ella no se movió y por un instante el tampoco, se miraron a los ojos y cuando sintió que sus pies se podían mover salio corriendo del lugar como un ladrón que huye de un asalto.

Realmente se sintió un estúpido, ¿Por qué no se movió antes? Claro, tenía que esperar hasta que lo descubrieran, ¿como podía ser un Gryffindor, si se comporto como un cobarde? Ahora Ginny estaría en todo su derecho de ignorarlo.

**Un poco corto el capitulo pero lo dejo hasta aquí porque si no apago el pc mis papas me van a a cortar la luz de mi pieza jajajaja, porke tendré la obligación de levantarme temprano. ¡Quiero Vacaciones!**

**En relación al capitulo, muchas de estas cosas me pasaron a mi realmente, después se sabrá porke ginny no habla con Harry, tengo una idea pero si se les ocurre algo original me lo pueden decir.**


End file.
